marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron
Ultron, 'known to be a major villain of the ''Marvel comic Avengers, is a major antagonist for Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, which is also where he makes his playable debut. He had previously appeared as one of the Marvel character cards for the Heroes and Heralds Mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Origin Ultron was first created by founding Avenger, Hank Pym (the first Ant-Man) in Cresskill, New Jersey, as part of his experimentation in the field of highly intelligent robotics. However his intelligence resulted in his rebellion against his creator, brainwashing Pym into completely forgetting Ultron. The robot proceeded to begin upgrading himself, advancing from Ultron-1 to Ultron-5. Under the persona of the Crimson Cowl, he formed the second incarnation of the Masters of Evil and took on the Avengers. Afterwards, Ultron spent most of his time working solo due to his genocidal attitude towards humans (and organic life as a whole). At one point, he created Vision, a “synthezoid” whose body was a copy of the first Human Torch, and his mind was based on the Wonder Man; ironically, Vision eventually became a prominent member of the Avengers. As time went by, Ultron was destroyed numerous times, but he manages to rebuild himself, often giving himself a new number to reflect this. Powers and Abilities As an android, Ultron's powers, by default, include energy blasts, superhuman strength, durability and intelligence. Additionally, he gains several abilities depending on the host he uploads his consciousness into. Gameplay Ultron possesses an 8-way air dash, glide and has use of combo-able command grabs in the ground and in the air. Ultron also has a special move to call his own assist during the fight, similar to Sabretooth, as well as some similar moves as Doctor Doom and Super-Skrull in previous titles. Special Attacks * '''Death Ray: Ultron fires two beams each different directions on each different buttons. * Melt Blast: Ultron uses rising uppercuts and capture his opponent. If the opponent is captured, Ultron uses his eye beam that cause the opponent wall bounced and unable to recover, suitable for combo followups. * Fatal Swipe: Ultron dives diagonally forward at the opponent then he grabs him/her and claws his opponent twice. * Blaster Drone: Ultron summons his drone to blast a beam. L version goes horizontal while M version goes parabolic * Smash Drone: Ultron summons his drone to smash their opponents. * Protonium Emitter: Ultron summons a giant ball, which is suitable for OTGing opponents. * Flight: Ultron is one of the characters who utilizes flight moves. Hyper Combo * Destruction Wave: Ultron charges his hands saying then fires two large and powerful versions of his Death Ray beams in diagonal directions, piercing the opponent. * Encephalo-Ray: Ultron envelops his foe in a ball of energy. This move is a throw Hyper with instant startup but relatively low damage. Albeit the low damage, Ultron can combo after it, allowing for high damage in the right hands. * Sentry Legion: Ultron jabs his opponent with his hand. Once the opponent is hit, Ultron summons his drones for surround flight attacks, and both Ultron and his drones projects a deadly beam on their opponent in the end. Theme Song Trivia * Ultron's golden color scheme resembles his appearance during the Age of Ultron event. * The first account of Ultron absorbing any Infinity Stone was when an alternate version of Ultron, originary from from Earth-12041, was able to absorb the power of all Infinity Stones via the possession of Arsenal, one of Tony Stark's personal androids designed to absorb massive amounts of energy. * In Infinite, Ultron is voiced by Jim Meskimen, who previously voiced him in Avengers Assemble and Disney Infinity 3.0. Category:Ultron Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Flight Characters de:Ultron es:Ultron